MegaMan Zero: The Hero, the Mew Mews and the CE
by Musashi the Master
Summary: Life will never be the same for the Mew Mews now that Zero has enter their timeline to fight the evil Dr. Weil. First ever MegaMan ZeroMew Mew Power and more crossover CielZeroZoey love triangle.


Musashi the Master

3/23/07

MegaMan Zero: The Hero, the Mew Mews, and the Cyber Elves

Action/Adventure/Romance

Rated: K

Summary: Life will never be the same for the Mew Mews now that the legendary Reploid hero, Zero entered their timeline to battle the evil Dr. Weil and save the world. Can Zero defeat the evil doctor with the help of his new allies and fall in love with Zoey and Ciel at the same time? Find out in the first ever MegaMan Zero/Mew Mew Power/Guilty Gear/Xenosaga/Inuyasha/Naruto crossover. Pairings: Ciel/Zero/Zoey love triangle and more.

Disclaimer: I don't own MegaMan Zero nor Mew Mew Power and any anime shows.

Intro: His World (Zero Mix)

Opening scene shows Zero brandishing his Z Saber at the plant robot holding the Mew Mews hostage, next scene shows Zero looking at the Mews.

**Come on and light the fuse**

**He's a hero and he's ready to go**

'**Cause now the count down has started and he's ready to blow**

**He's got the dope sounds bumping and his stereo (Ego)**

**He can act tough**

**Putting on a show**

**Go on and get yourself together**

**There's no time to rest**

**And if you put the time in**

**He'll put you to the test**

**He's like a hero on a mission to save the world**

**In his world more is less**

**And if you wanna test him best bring your best**

**Don't make me spell it out**

**Bring your best**

**In this world (His world)**

**Where life is strong**

**In this world (His world)**

**Life's an open book**

**In this world (His world)**

**Where compromise does not exist**

**In his world of worlds every step meets the risk**

**In this world (His world)**

**Where one is all**

**In this world (His world)**

**Never fear the fall**

**In this world (His world)**

**Where compromise does not exist**

**In his world of worlds every step meets the risk**

Scenes show Zero and the Mew Mews battling one of Weil's Weil Numbers, Zero using the power of one of the Super Elves to grant him new abilities, Zero, Zoey with the Xenosaga gang's help (Including T-elsos) battling Tretesta Kerverion , Zero and Zoey with Dizzy's help battling Glacier Le Cactank.

**Running and back again**

**Well whatcha expect**

**Coming out to win ten out of ten**

**Got a real rough neck**

**Spikes up his liberty**

**And straps on his shoes**

'**Cause he's the best there ever was**

**Haven't you heard the news**

**Intergalactic Maverick Hunter**

**Saving the world**

**Hyperactive instrumental in pulling strings**

**He's just the one who understands**

**When the tides will swing**

**So he's breaking down doors**

**Never following**

**Come on and psyche yourself up**

'**Cause it's time to play**

**Bounce to the beats and the rhymes**

'**Cause they're here to stay**

**The one and only hero**

**Living today**

**Rolling up**

**Coming fast**

**And he'll blow you away**

**Because the pressures of this world**

**They can take their toll**

**And it's tough to get away**

**When they take ahold**

**The only way to break free**

**Is to break the mold**

**He can't stop now, lock and load**

**Don't stop now come on rock and roll**

**In this world (His world)**

**(Gotta make your own way)**

**Where life is strong**

**In this world (His world)**

**(Life is just a game you play)**

**Life's an open book**

**In this world (His world)**

**(Nothing's forever here to stay)**

**Where compromise does not exist**

**In his world of worlds every step meets the risk**

**In this world (His world)**

**(Gotta make your own way)**

**Where one is all**

**In this world (His world)**

**(Life is just a game you play)**

**Never fear the fall**

**In this world (His world)**

**(Nothing's forever here to stay)**

**Where compromise does not exist**

**In his world of worlds every step meets the risk**

**Instrumental**

Scenes show Zero battling Inuyasha, Zero carrying Zoey to escape one of Dr. Weil's traps, Zero and the Mew Mews brandishing their weapons at a shadowy figure who wields a pink saber with red demon eyes.

**Light the fuse on his rocket and he's ready to go**

'**Cause now the count down has started and he's ready to blow (In his world)**

**(Where one is all)**

**Intergalactic Maverick Hunter battling things**

**Saving the world**

**Battling evil forces wherever he goes**

**(Never fear the fall)**

**(In his world)**

**The only way to break free is to break the mold**

**He can't stop now, lock and load (His world)**

**I said he can't stop now lock and load (His world)**

**Don't stop now, come on and rock and roll**

Final scene shows Zoey sleeping in her room peacefully with a smile in her face, Zero watching her from the rooftops with a smile of his own and he then looks up to the moon, then the screen goes dark and the title appears.

End intro

Chapter 1: The Red Warrior

(Zoey's POV)

(Dream sequence)

Me and my friends were in our Mew forms, facing a green robot with plant like tentacles, it wasn't one of the Cyniclons. The plant robot launches its tentacles and they burst out of the ground and grab us. It was squeezing us tighter and we were about to die. We then heard an evil laugh, then suddenly before we blacked out, we saw a figure, he was red and wielded a green energy saber, he leaped and slashed the tentacles holding us and we dropped to the ground, the warrior fought the plant robot for a few minutes until the man defeated the plant robot, the plant robot screamed in agony as it exploded. The red warrior then turned to us and said "Hey! Are you girls alright?" We replied "Yeah…" And we blacked out.

(End dream sequence)

I woke up with a gasp, panting heavily.

"Zoey? Are you okay?" Mini-Mew asked me when I woke up. "Y-yeah…" I replied, then I look at the time, it was 2:00 AM, I sighed and went back to sleep. I have that dream again.

At morning, I have trouble staying up in class, and when I got to the café, the same thing happens; I was standing half awake, leaning on the broom, asleep.

"Zoey! What are you doing sleeping on the job?!" Corina shouted angrily

"Sorry Corina, I'll tell you about it at the kitchen…" I said sleepily, Corina rolled her eyes and gets back to work.

When I went into the kitchen 6 minutes later, I saw Corina, Bridget, Kikki and Renee waiting.

"Alright Hanson! We want to know why you're sleeping on the job." Corina said angrily.

I looked at my friends for 3 seconds and replied. "The reason I was sleeping during the day is because I a dream a few nights ago."

"Can you tell us about it?" Bridget asked politely.

"Ok. We were in our Mew forms fighting some type of green plant robot, it wasn't from the Cyniclons, it extended its plant like tentacles into the ground and grabs us and is squeezing us to death, we then heard an evil laugh and just as it is over for us, a red warrior saved us and defeated the plant robot, he asked if we're ok and we said yeah and blanked out. That was my dream." I explained. I notice the shocked look on their faces.

"I have that dream too." Bridget said, the others said the same thing.

"What does it mean?" I said, turning to Renee.

Renee stood silent for 30 seconds and then said "I don't know what it means either." Suddenly, we heard a scream, we looked at each other and nodded and head outside to transform into our Mew forms.

When we got to downtown, we were shocked to see who the enemy is. It was the plant robot from our dreams!

"Zoey… Is that…" Kikki said scarily.

"Yeah…" I replied, before we get a chance to attack, the plant robot launches it tentacles and grab us, it was squeezing us like in our dreams.

(Bridget's POV)

This is bad! The plant robot is about to kill us! I feared there is no chance to escape.

(Corina's POV)

It's my fault, I should have warned them, now we're in the same situation in our dreams.

(Zoey's POV)

The plant robot is squeezing us harder and harder, I guess this is it… Mark… I love you… But before I blacked out, I saw a figure coming up, I recognized him, it was the red warrior in our dreams. He has the green saber we saw in our dreams.

(Zero's POV)

I should have know one of Weil's robots are here, and that's not all, I sense one of the Super Elves in that robot. And that robot is squeezing those five girls to death. I better save them fast!

I leaped into the air and slash the plant tentacles holding the girls and they dropped to the ground safely, I turn to the plant robot and we fight. I dodge the plant robot's attacks and slash the robot rapidly, after 6 minutes of fighting, I defeated the plant robot, the plant robot screamed in agony as it exploded, out of the remains came a gold colored Cyber Elf, it was one of the eight Super Elves. I put it in my elf container, and turned to the five girls and replied "Hey! Are you girls alright?" The girls looked at me tiredly and said "Yeah…" then they blacked out. I figure that that robot almost squeezed the life out o them, fearing that more of Weil's robots should come to harm more innocent people, I teleported myself and the five girls to a roof on top of a building.

(Zoey's POV)

I woke up after 8 minutes; I looked around and saw my friends getting up. "Are you guys ok?" I asked. "Yeah, we're ok." Corina replied as she and the others got up. I then turn and saw him… The red warrior looking at the sunset. The others notice him too. He then turned to us and said "I see you girls are awaked."

"Thank you for saving us from that robot. My name is Zoey; this is Corina, Bridget, Kikki and Renee." I introduced myself, the others said hi. "What's your name?" Bridget asked.

The red warrior looked at us for 6 seconds and replied "Zero… MegaMan Zero."

TBC

Ending theme: All Hail Zero remixed

**All hail Zero**

**Heroes and Maverick Hunters rise again**

**Obliterating every Maverick that's not your friend**

**Nothing can stop you now, not even Weil can bring you down**

**When there's nothing left to lose, you win**

**(Bow your heads low!)**

**(All Hail Zero!)**

**(Bow your heads low!)**

**(All Hail Zero)**

**Suffer long and it will set you free**

**Only through trial do we find the strength we need**

**It's never over, just another day**

**Of hope and tragedies and everything that comes our way**

**Determination of the strong**

**Found the meaning that you searched for so long**

**All hail Zero**

**Heroes and Maverick Hunters rise again**

**Obliterating every Maverick that's not your friend**

**Nothing can stop you now, not even Weil can bring you down**

**When there's nothing left to lose, you win**

**(Bow your heads low!)**

**(All Hail Zero!)**

**(Bow your heads low!)**

**(All Hail Zero!)**

**Somewhere in chaos we all find ourselves**

**The destruction of Mavericks is the only tale we tell**

**White is black and black is white**

**Weil is wrong and Zoey is right**

**Nothing ever fills this hole inside your heart**

**Determination of the strong**

**Found the meaning that you searched for so long**

**All hail Zero**

**Heroes and Maverick Hunters rise again**

**Obliterating every Maverick that's not your friend**

**Nothing can stop you now, not even Weil can bring you down**

**When there's nothing left to lose, you win**

**(Bow your heads low!)**

**(All Hail Zero!)**

**(Bow your heads low!)**

**(All Hail Zero!)**

**(Instrumental)**

**All hail Zero**

**Heroes and Maverick Hunters rise again**

**Obliterating every Maverick that's not your friend**

**Nothing can stop you now, not even Weil can bring you down**

**When there's nothing left to lose, you win**

**(Bow your heads low!)**

**(All Hail Zero!)**

**(Bow your heads low!)**

**(All Hail Zero!)**

**End Song**

Next time: Zero explains the battle against the evil Dr. Weil and Dr. Weil takes an interest in the Mew Mews' powers. Next chapter: The History of Zero. See you there.


End file.
